


Shhh

by kaige68



Series: Icon drabbles [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for icon drabble challenge at 1_million_words.</p><p>I own none of this!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shhh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for icon drabble challenge at 1_million_words.
> 
> I own none of this!

“I’m not wearing any underwear.”

“Wha…WHAT?”

“You heard me?”

“Why?”

“Really?”

“No! No, I mean, why would you tell me that?”

“Really?”

“Why would you tell me that now? At dinner? With everyone here?”

“You’re drawing attention.”

“You started it with telling me that. Why would you do that to me?”

“After last time?”

“Ah, well, I thought you would want to know.”

“At dinner?”

“Yeah.”

“With the governor?”

“Yeah.”

“Natrually. Dinner with the governor is the best time to say that you’ve just fingered yourself in the bathroom and are walking around with a butt plug?”

“Yeah.”

“Commando, babe.”


End file.
